A Big Surprise
by futureauthor13
Summary: Doof has survived his daughter getting married, and is happy for her. But what happens when his daughter stops by and gives him some big news? Semi sequel to 'A Father's Love'. Oneshot.


**This idea sort of randomly popped in my head, and I just had to write it. I guess it could be a sequel to 'A Father's Love', only in this one, Vanessa's married to Ferb. I'm not sure why I didn't have her marry Ferb in the first one. Maybe I didn't want to be predictable, I don't know. But for the sake of this story, Vanessa's married to Ferb. Anyway, enjoy!**

The shadow from Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated loomed over Ferb's car. The green haired brit glanced up at the tall, violet building. At the top floor. Where his father-in-law was waiting. The mad scientist had no idea what was coming.

"You okay?" Ferb heard from beside him. He turned and looked at his wife, who looked concerned. But he gave her a smile, and she happily smiled back. Vanessa still had her long, brunette hair. She was wearing a dark blue pair of pants, and a purple long sleeved shirt. Ferb couldn't help but look at her waist, and smile. He took her hand and squeezed it.

"I know, I'm excited too," said Vanessa, squeezing back, "But I'm not excited about this. I almost wished we didn't have to, but I guess we don't have much of a choice, do we?" Ferb shook his head. "Well, let's go."

The couple got out of the car, and walked inside. After a short ride in the elevator (although they wouldn't have minded if it was a bit longer), they were standing in front of the apartment door.

"Ready?" Vanessa asked. Ferb gave her the thumbs up. She knocked, and then opened the door.

"And soon, Perry the Platypus, you will-...!" The doctor heard the knock and turned to see the door open. He instantly brightened. "Vanessa! You're here!" He then turned to the platypus agent, who was currently hanging above a pit of maple syrup (just, don't ask). "You don't mind if we take a break, do you Perry the Platypus?"

Perry shook his head, and the top of the cage opened. Perry climbed out, and jumped onto the floor. As Ferb and Vanessa walked in, he gave them both a smile and a tip of the hat.

Ferb had known about Perry's other life for years now, their pet had told him and Phineas a long time ago. But even if he hadn't, being married to Vanessa would've automatically given Ferb the right to know.

"Is everything okay?" Doofenshmirtz asked, "You don't usually stop by on random."

"Actually Dad, we have something to tell you," said Vanessa. She then had a thought. "Um, you may want to sit down."

"I'm fine," Doof replied.

"Well, alright," said Vanessa. She and Ferb sat down on the couch. As they sat, Ferb noticed Perry looking at Vanessa. The platypus gave Ferb a curious look, and Ferb mentally answered him. 'I guess animals really can sense things like this,' Ferb thought.

"Are you in trouble?" Doof asked, getting into 'Overprotective Father Mode', "Did you lose you job, because you just tell me what and who sweetie and I'll build an -inator..."

"No Dad," said Vanessa, rolling her eyes, "This is a good thing, at least I hope so," she mumbled. Curious, Doof looked at her. "Dad, Ferb and I, we're... I'm... pregnant. I'm pregnant, Dad."

The mad scientist stood there. His pupils had shrunk, and his mouth was open slightly, but other than that, he was frozen stiff. After a minute, Ferb spoke up. "Um, Mr. Doofenshmirtz?" he asked, concerned.

Doof didn't say anything. He just slowly fell back until he hit the floor with a thud.

"Dad!" "Krkrkrkrkr!"

()()()()()()()()

"I think he's waking up!"

Doof moaned, and slowly opened his eyes. He was staring in the face of his nemesis. "Oh, Perry the Platypus did you knock me out or something?" Perry shook his head.

"No Dad, you fainted." As his vision cleared, Doof saw his daughter and his son in law, although he was more in the background. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Well, I think so," Doof replied, rubbing his head, "You and Ferb came over here, and you said you had big news, so Perry and I stopped our fight, and... and you told me that you were... you were..." It was all coming back to him now.

Doofenshmirtz's face darkened. He did not look too happy. Ferb nonchalantly took a couple steps back, and Perry put a paw on his nemesis arm in case he tried to do anything crazy.

"Dad, Ferb and I are married," said Vanessa, not frightened at all, "So you can quit giving him the 'I'm-going-to-shoot-you-with-one-of-my-inators' face."

"I wasn't going to shoot him," Doof retorted. He thought for a moment. "Well, maybe I was thinking about it."

"Dad!"

"Kidding, kidding!" Doof quickly said. Now that he knew, he couldn't help but stare at his daughter's stomach. "So, uh, how far are you?"

"Three and a half months," Vanessa answered.

"You knew for that long and didn't tell me!"

"We had to make sure," Vanessa said in defense, "and besides, we kinda had to prepare to tell you."

"Well, you've got a point there," Doof said, "So, I guess that means I'm going to be a grandfather." As soon as Doof said that, his eyes widened and filled with tears. "I'm going to be a grandpa!" he cried happily.

Vanessa just smiled and hugged him. She knew he would be excited, once he got over the 'my daughter is pregnant' part.

While Vanessa and Doofenshmirtz were hugging, Perry smiled at Ferb and gave him a thumbs up. Ferb smiled back.

"Oh, there's so much to do!" Doof said, "I have to build you two a crib-inator, and, oh! I think I still have all that baby stuff from my scheme with the Bum-Bum-inator! I can bring it up from the basement right now!"

"Dad," Vanessa said, stopping him, "It's fine, Ferb and I have it all under control. You don't have to build anything."

"But-"

"_Please _don't build anything." Doof pouted, but then had a new thought.

"Oh, I wonder if it'll be evil!" the mad scientist thought out loud, "maybe it just skips a generation."

"Dad, for the last time, evil does not run in the family!" his daughter said, exasperated.

"You've never met your great aunt Gretle." With that, Doof stood up. "Well, if you're not going to let me build anything, at least let me take you out to celebrate."

"Actually, that would be nice," said Vanessa, approving the idea. Ferb stood up as well, smiling.

"You can come too, Perry the Platypus," said Doofenshmirtz as he grabbed his keys, "We'll just finish this scheme tomorrow." The platypus happily took off his fedora and followed the family of three out the door.

The group had decided on Mr. Slushy Burger since it was something they could all enjoy. Once they had found a table, Perry went to go get the napkins and condiments (strangely enough, a platypus walking on two legs wasn't that weird in Danville) and Vanessa went to the restroom.

That left just Ferb, and Doofenshmirtz. You could almost feel the awkwardness.

Ferb of course, stayed quiet. Doof on the other hand was trying to think of something to say.

'Well, here I am,' Doof thought, 'Sitting with the man who married my little girl... and _slept _with her... and got her pregnant...'

"Um, Mr. Doofenshmirtz?" Ferb said, interrupting Doof's train of thought, "You're crushing your cup."

Doofenshmirtz looked down. He had crushed his cup, and most of his soda had spilled out and on the table. "Oh, uh, right, oops. I'll just clean that up when Perry the Platypus gets back." The two were silent once again.

"I know it was quite a shock," Ferb said, speaking up once again, "It was a surprise to me too, but it was also a joy. I assure you, I will do everything I can to take care of Vanessa and our child."

Doof looked at him for a moment. "You sure don't talk much," he said, "but when you do, you definitely have something to say." Ferb chuckled. "But yeah, I know you'll take good care of them. You're a good kid. And you'd think that would bother me but, it really doesn't. If you make my little girl happy, then I'm happy."

Ferb smiled. "Thank you, sir." He turned away from Doof to get a sip of his drink, but when he did, he felt a punch in the arm. He looked at Doof, and silently rubbed his now sore arm.

"Sorry about the punch," the doctor apologized, "But hey, you got my baby girl pregnant. I felt like I had the right to do something."

"It's fine," Ferb said, smiling again. The brit looked up, and saw Vanessa and Perry walking back to the table, with Perry holding the tray of food. Ferb quickly got up, and pulled out Vanessa's chair for her. Like a true gentleman.

Doof smiled. 'I know you'll take good care of her.' The moment his cruel childhood transitioned into a semi cruel adulthood, Doofenshmirtz had made a vow to never let his children know that same cruelty. Seeing his daughter grown up and having a baby of her own, he knew in his heart that the child would have the same not-cruel life Vanessa did, and that was just fine with him.

That, and he made a new vow. To be the best grandfather ever!

"I can't believe in a few months there's going to be a new baby," Doof said gleefully, "Oh, Ferb, did I ever show you Vanessa's baby pictures?"

"Dad, no!" Vanessa protested, giving her father a death glare.

"Oh, she was so cute! I think it's the only time she liked wearing pink!" Doof continued, ignoring the glare.

"I mean it, Dad!"

"Actually, it would be interesting to see them," Ferb said with a small smirk. The glare was now directed towards him.

"If he shows you mine, I get to see yours," said Vanessa.

"Would you settle for seeing Perry's baby pictures instead?" Ferb asked. Perry gave Ferb a shocked look, as if to say 'Why are you bringing me into this?'

"Oh, this is going to be fun," Doof said, giving Perry an evil smile, "Hey, I call seeing those pictures of Perry too!"

This was going to be a long six months.

**Hope you enjoyed :) Please review, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
